


Cedric! At the Disco

by Ravenclaw_Cait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Humor, M/M, Parody, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Cait/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Cait
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Cedric! At the Disco

It was October 29th 2005 and whole of Hogwarts was buzzing with the latest announcement from Dumbledore, declaring “Hogwarts First Halloween School Disco” for the evening of 31st October, a treat they all sorely needed after the first half term of fifth year. Umbridge had expressly forbidden the gathering, but Flitwick seemed confident that whatever he had done to her evening meal would mean the disco would still be going ahead, and she would be sleeping peacefully. Harry had been unsure about whether to go, but had decided it would be just what he needed to take his mind off all of the weird dreams he had been having lately. He was sure it was his sleep deprivation that had made his eyes play tricks on him, but recently he could have sworn that he had seen a new and strangely familiar ghost disappearing around corridor corners. He shook his head, he really needed to take a break and blow off some steam. He stood and packed all his books into his bag, before heading off to the Gryffindor common room. On the way, he bumped into Cho Chang “Sorry Cho,” he said, flustered. They hadn’t really spoken much recently, and when they had she seemed to always be on the verge of tears. She looked to be much the same now, her icy blue eyes shimmering with unshed moisture as she chewed on her bottom lip before blurting out “Harry, do you want to go to the disco with me?” Harry was dumbstruck momentarily, but didn’t know how to let her down gently and so instead he found himself saying “Sure, that sounds great. Meet you outside the Great Hall?”. She seemed as surprised as he was that he had said yes, but a blush spread across her cheeks and she nodded in agreement. “Ok Harry, see you on Saturday” Cho said as she hurried away. Harry could have sworn he heard a ghostly moan following her footsteps down the hall, and a flash of silver again but he shook his head again and carried on up to the common room. The Gryffindor common room was even more chaotic than normal. Everyone was loudly discussing their outfits for the disco in two days time, and Harry had never known such excitement, owls had been arriving all week bringing packages of clothes for people in every house. Harry had tried to keep his outfit as secret as possible, but he couldn’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces when they saw it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now the night of the Halloween disco. Harry was standing in the fifth year bathroom of Gryffindor Tower placing the final finishing touches to his outfit. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood straight to look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror giving himself a lopsided smile, before turning and leaving the dorm and heading down the stairs. As he entered, a hush fell over the assembled crowd, as they drank in his incredible ensemble. Harry was wearing black skinny jeans with ripped knees, a white button down shirt with a black pleather waistcoat (unbuttoned), a silver studded belt, a silver wallet chain, black and white converse all stars, and immaculately applied eyeliner. Hermione and Ron stared as he sauntered over to him, their eyes wide at the sudden transformation. “There had better be some decent music here tonight” he said, before they all walked down the the great hall together.

Cho was waiting outside for him, and her aesthetic seemed to be rather different. She had gone for a white halter top, denim mini skirt, white platform trainers, and lashings of silver eyeshadow. “Harry…” she stammered, “You….you look….wow”. Harry smirked, before the smile was wiped from his face as a fully formed ghost manifested behind Cho. It couldn’t be, could it? It was! It was Cedric Diggory there in ghost form! Cho screamed and fainted, and Harry caught her in his arms as Cedric glowered at Harry. “What do you think you’re doing” Cedric growled, his ghostly voice softer than Harry was sure he intended it to be. Harry panicked, what on earth do you say to the ghost of the boy who you saw die only months before? And when you’re on a date with his girlfriend?! Before Harry could reply, Cedric had let out a distraught moan and disappeared again. “What in the name of Wizard Jesus just happened?!” Harry thought, helping Cho back onto her feet. Suddenly Harry lost focus on the pretty girl clinging to him like a life raft. Notes of music poured out from the entrance to the great hall that seemed to move his body of its own volition. He grabbed Cho’s hand roughly, and pulled her into the room that was lit only by floating pumpkin lanterns that had been charmed to change colours in time to the music. “Listen,” Harry said roughly, his voice full of unspent emotion “This is it, this is my song”. Cho paused, confused as the unmistakeable Time to Dance by Panic! At the Disco rang out across the hall. Harry began dancing fervently, as Cho watched on bemused. Neither of them were aware that there were two sets of eyes on them in darkened corners of the hall. Ghost Cedric floated a little off the floor, standing out like a sore thumb in the dark corner. He couldn’t take his eyes of Cho, he had never seen her look more beautiful than she did tonight, and here she was with the idiot who had gotten him murdered in the first place. He couldn’t bring himself to blame Harry for the murder, damn his Hufflepuff nature, but he was angry and bitter and heartbroken watching his beautiful girl, HIS Cho, trying to keep up with Harry’s wild dancing. What he wouldn’t give to be able to go over to her and take her hand and mosh with her. He resolved to do just that. It didn’t matter that he didn’t really have hands anymore, just to dance beside her at this disco, that would be enough.

In the opposite corner, another silvery apparition stood staring daggers towards the mismatched couple. As the music segued into “I Write Sins and Tragedies”, the very much alive Draco Malfoy stepped into the light as the colours from the floating pumpkins bounced off his silver blonde hair. Draco was wearing black leather trousers so tight they seemed to be painted on, with knee high dragon hide boots, a skin tight black tee with a dragon motif on the back, a silver and emerald green studded belt, and a black fedora with a silver stripe around the brim. He knew he looked as glorious as he felt, and the sea of girls vying for his attention parted as he strode into the middle of the dance floor with only one goal in mind; he was going to dance with Harry Potter if it was the last thing he did.

The throngs of students had formed a circle around Harry and Cho, which Harry would have realised if he hadn’t been so utterly lost in “Dance Dance” by Fall Out Boy, now blaring throughout the hall. He suddenly felt Cho stop dancing, and he stood to catch his breath before realising they were alone in the centre of the room. Before he could ask why, the furious ghost of Cedric Diggory had manifested between him and Cho, and speaking loudly to be heard over the music. “Cho,” Cedric said, “I know this is weird, and i know it’s hard, but my heart can’t take standing on the sidelines anymore. May I have this dance?” Cho dissolved into tears, nodding and weeping at the idea of being able to date her boyfriend again, even if he was more spiritual than physical these days. “I can’t believe you’re here” she breathed, “I never thought I would see you again”. Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked into the face of the boy that would always hold her heart. She had dreamt of this moment every night since he had died, but never did she believe that she would find her Cedric at the disco. Stepping back to give them privacy, Harry shook his head, well that solved one problem - if she was occupied with Cedric then at least he wouldn’t have to deal with telling her that he was gay.

As Harry watched them leave the dance floor and begin to dance in a facsimile of unison at the side of the hall, he felt rather than saw the presence of Malfoy beside him. “What do you say Scarhead, fancy a dance?” drawled Malfoy, a bright grin on his face. Harry’s smile matched his ,“I thought you’d never ask” Harry said before reaching out and cupping Draco’s face in his hands, planting a firm kiss on Draco’s soft, spearmint scented lips. Draco sought entrance and just briefly touched the tip of his tongue to Harry’s before breaking away and clearing his throat. That could come later, but for now, Draco wanted to finally be able to tell everyone what he had kept to himself for months now. that the Chosen One had chosen him. Harry and Draco never broke their hold on each other, grateful that the magical turntables had chosen “I’m with you” by Avril Lavigne as the next song to play. Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and they swayed together on the spot to every last beat of the song. This was their song now, and not too far away, Cedric and Cho felt the same. Harry and Draco pressed their bodies up against each other, oblivious to the whispers and stares all around them, revelling in no longer having to pretend they were anything other than desperately in love. When the song ended, Draco twirled Harry in his arms before dipping him to the ground and placing a soft kiss on his lips once more. Pushing past everyone else, Harry and Draco made their way hand in hand over to where Cedric and Cho stood. Cho smiled brightly as she looked up, feeling happiness she had never thought she could again. “No hard feelings Harry?” Cedric offered peaceably, but as Draco pressed his groin up against Harry’s arse, Harry could only offer a small smile and a nod. Judging by what he could feel, there were going to be some very hard feelings tonight, and Harry couldn’t wait.

The End.


End file.
